Assumere
by Fezzes64
Summary: Two stories parallel to one another- One as humans, one as nations! 1st, Arthur and Feli are the newest teen rock sensation and plan on starting high school in D.C. 2nd, Italy and Britain go into a meeting only to realize all the nations have turned against their band and are plotting to tear it down! How will these worlds come through? Summary will be updated by each chapter :D


**Chapter 1: Introductions**

Mad cheering deafened every single being in the room, as a soft theme began to play, echoing off the surrounding walls of the stadium. This only caused the volume of screaming and shrieking to rise; the intro was all too familiar. The first singer winced, grateful that with the lack of light only his partner could see. The stage was completely black, save for the multiple colors that occasionally flashed in the audience. No one could see the two as they took position, beginning the dance with the familiar foot-tap. The second singer sent a reassuring smile at the first, and they shared a quick glance. They both nodded to one another just as the cue came.

"Brother London style." the second singer suddenly said, accenting it deeply just as they practiced.

"Roma stile." the first added pointedly to the tune, letting a small smirk dance on his lips just as his partner had.

Suddenly, the lights revealed them in a blinding flash, a green-eyed blonde and a topaz-eyed aburnette, and they both broke into a slightly bigger move, throwing their arms ahead of them, then resting their hand on their hips and dragging their right leg horizontally, back and forth and repeating. At the same time the second singer took the spotlight.

"A girl who is sweet and gentle during the day, a classic girl who know how to enjoy the freedom of a cup of tea, a girl whose heart gets warmer when night arrives, a girl with that kind of style," he sang, his emerald eyes flashing, his eyebrows moved upward seductively and his voice swimming as swift and on-beat as it usually did. Shrieking of the fans sharing his nationality and others added to the background of the song that created the melody, making the perfect start for the former.

"_Sono un ragazzo_," the other suddenly came in, marching forward in sync with his partner and the beat.. "_Un ragazzo che è dolce come te durante il giorno, Un ragazzo che uno-tiri il suo tè prima ancora si raffredda, Un uomo il cui cuore scoppia quando la notte arriva, Che tipo di ragazzo_!" His voice was warm and legato, unlike the staccato tone of the actual song. He earned the same reaction as his partner, making him smile vaguely at the idea.

And once again, the dance changed, forcing his shoulders and sides in the ways they'd practiced infinite times, making it feel natural. The dance came easy to the two of them, being merely simple steps that appeared complex to anyone else they knew. Sharing another small glance, the two performers sang the next verse, letting the lyrics flow as easily as the dance.

"_Bella, amabile, Si tu, ehi! si tu, ehi_!-"

"Beautiful, lovable, yes you, oi! yes you, oi!-"

"_Ora balliamo fino alla fine_!"

The two suddenly stopped, their arms hanging limply by their sides. With barely any time to think, the next words came easily out of their mouths.

"_Fratello Roma stile_!" the former sang, and at the same time the latter sang "Brother London Style!" to the tune of Gangnam Style.

_**~O~O~O~**_

"That was sooo nerve wracking!" Feliciano whined, still trembling from the end of the concert moments before.

"I know, right?! I still have goosebumps!" Arthur shivered and sat down, gesturing for Feli to take the seat across from him. "That was fun, though. We should do that more often." he grinned as he met the other's eyes and they both smiled at one another, the giddy happiness of it almost overwhelming.

Suddenly they both burst into a mad fit of giggles, nearly sounded like fangirls as they collapsed on their cushioned seats and laughed like madmen. Feliciano was almost to the point where he couldn't breath, and as his bubbling laughter gradually died down, he began gasping for air. Arthur, however, laughed so hard he fell out of his chair and collapsed on the floor, making Feliciano burst out laughing again. Struggling to move, Feli attempted to grab Arthur's hand and pull him up, but just then someone knocked on the door.

"Okay, just what are you two _idiotas_ doing in there?" A familiar voice asked, making both singers break into a smile.

"Ve~! Nothing~!" Feli sang teasingly, purposefully implying things and earning a lighthearted smack from Arthur. "Shut up, we're not doing anything, git." he chuckled. The two stood, hints of their previous laughter evident on their faces as the door opened.

"Eh! Lovino!" Arthur threw up a hand and high-fived Feli's older brother, exchanging with him a very complicated fist-bump that they learned recently in New York. "I didn't think you'd come!"

"What, I'm not allowed to come to America with you two?" the Italian asked, quirking a brow mockingly. "Besides, if we're gonna live here for now, we might as well finish High school. We can't be proper Rock Stars without education." he joked, chuckling.

"True, true..." Arthur sighed, crossing his arms and nodding. "I keep forgetting you're a Junior and Feliciano and I are Sophmores. Your grandfather got us enrolled, didn't he? Ah...Of course he did. Just when I thought I was free of teachers and homework." he rolled his eyes and smiled sarcastically as Feli began doing air-guitar behind him and singing a mock version of Alice Cooper's 'School's out'. "I bet he got us into a Public school...I hope there's not many people who know us or anything. That would be difficult."

"Ah...Yeah...Of course no one would know me!" Lovino fist-pumped and smiled victoriously. "You two are the performers, I'm the manager. Our roles are obvious; you two deal with crazy girls and fans, while I represent the band."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Says the guy who got kissed on the cheek and hugged by countless young females."

"Sh-shut up! They were mistaking me for Feli!" Lovino blushed angrily and clenched his hands into fists.

"Yea, right." Arthur smirked and shifted his weight onto one leg as Feli suddenly pounced on them both, pulling them into a hug. "And you just watch- Oi!"

"Ve~! When we do go to school, we can make friends, right?" Feli asked childishly, his eyes wide and his smile bright. "And we can join the school band! Ve~!" he giggled and squeezed his two best friends. "It's gonna be fun, Veee~! Working with others and actually learning...I can't wait!" he squealed with girl-like delight, jumping up and down as he hugged them.

"Whoah there, horsie!" Arthur teased, chuckling at Feli. "We all know you love the crowd's attention, chap!"

"Cheh, like that wasn't obvious," Lovino snickered, patting his brother's head.

"Ve~!" Feli sang, smiling.

When the three let go of each other, they all sat down and talked excitedly about their performance, the good parts, and the parts that might need some work. They knew they had to wait a while to depart; the crowds took an amazingly long time to leave. At one point one of the producer-people brought in some sweets; cookies and other biscuit-related things for them to snack on since dinner was a while away.

"Ooh! Yum!" Feliciano took one of the scones and bit into it hungrily, his eyes childishly bright. He giggled as Arthur rolled his eyes at his eagerness and crossed his arms, pretending not to be hungry. Even Lovino took a cookie; lunch was a bit early.

"What's wrong, Artie?" he asked, a smirk teasing the corners of his lips. "Not hungry, eh?"

"Ah, no. You two can have it."

"Oh, but Arthur..." Lovino suddenly adopted the kicked puppy look. "That piece of fudge there...It is just calling your name! You can't just leave it! You monster!" he gasped in mock-horror.

"Oh, shut up, you." Arthur chuckled, crossing his arms.

Feli merely smiled evilly and reached back behind his chair after quickly polishing off his British treat and rummaged around, making Arthur and Lovi look at him curiously. They were silent as the younger Italian moved so he was lying on his stomach, reaching for what he was looking for, nearly losing his balance and falling off. "Ve!" he yanked up a mess of brown and green, smiling victoriously.

"Um...What?" Arthur asked, cocking a brow and leaning back into his chair. Lovino, however, just shook his head and chuckled at his brother under his breath. Feli giggled at their reactions and to their utter shock he began pulling it on his face. Apparently it was a mask that fit sort of like the top of a morph suit in the style of a hunter's disguise in the woods. But it had these weird tentacle things sticking out of the top, like a desperate attempt at kelp-like hair. As Feli finished putting it on, Arthur's face made Lovino start laughing, and Feli abruptly stood while throwing his arms up in the air like some sort of monkey. He started shouting in a low, guttural tone like he was choking, "ARTHURRRRRRRRRRR! EAT- THE- FUDGE-!" and waved his head around like a Rock Star gone mad. "EAT THE FUUUUUUDGE!"

Arthur and Lovi's laughs could be heard from the stadium.

* * *

"_Can't keep up with my rhythm, Though they keep trying. Too quick for the lines they throw,_" Italy and Britain sang happily as they marched down the meeting hall, keeping perfect harmony with one another, as inevitable as it was. "_I walk to the sound of my own drum! We go, they go, we go, hey yeah yeah yeah!_" they couldn't even continue the song as they started laughing, high-fiving each other and walking the rest of the way with bright smiles into the familiar gathering of the world.

Everyone was already waiting for them, some looking equally as happy as the Brit and Italian, most just annoyed. This didn't seem to faze the two as they made their way easily to their seats, Italy at Germany's right hand next to Romano and England across from America and France.

"...Well." China began awkwardly, sharing a glance with the rest of the Axis and Allies, not including the newcomers. "I guess that means we can begin?"

"_Ja_." Germany replied, resting his hands on the table and standing. "We are having a more recent issue come up these past few weeks. At first the majority of us waited to see what happened, but...it's gotten a bit out of hand." he walked towards the presentation board and pulled down a sheet of statistics that was being displayed by the projector. "As we all know, part of being a healthy, well nation is to keep your population interested in what the nation itself produces. Cultural things, such as food, sports, and...music." he met eyes with most of the nations, and a lot of them nodded in agreement. Taking a breath and pausing, he gestured to the board. "This is a list of basics like those in my nation, being compared with how much the general population approves of it...last year. Most of the cooking shows on Television are liked, football season was starting so it was booming, and many German bands were blossoming into popularity."

He switched the screen, and multiple people gasped.

"These…" Germany sighed. "Are the statistics so far this year." the board had dramatically changed; everything was much lower than the average. Unhealthily lower. "As you can see, it is the music that had been struck the hardest," he gestured to the almost unnoticeable bar riding dreadfully low near the bottom of the page.

"Next, America." he showed another before-and-after, and the results were just about the same as Germany's. "Then France," same. "China," same. "Russia,"...Almost same. "And Japan." same. The results were almost devastating compared to what it used to be.

"Now, England." Germany looked coldly at the said nation as he switched the screen once more, showing the before, which was considerably healthy like everyone else's.

That was when Britain realized this whole conversation was about Italy and himself.

Then the after. More gasps. "As you can see, everything is much different." Everything was much, much higher than last year. The music, especially; it was too high to be measured by the charts. Almost everyone turned to face the Brit as he shrank back in his chair out of shock, staring at the display in disbelief.

Then Italy realized the same.

"And as you can see," Germany switched the screen two more times. "Italy is the same way."

Italy's eyes actually opened at that, and widened. "Oh…" he said softly, almost inaudibly. Finally, he too saw where this was going. He visibly withered as everyone else stared harshly at him, and swallowed thickly, standing. "I-if you'll excuse me…" he didn't even ask; he just hurried out of the room. England seemed tempted to follow him but someone had to stay to defend the poor Italian's honor. However, another beat him to it.

"And?" Romano asked angrily, slamming his fists on the table and standing. "So what?! Are you just jealous that Veneziano and Britain are becoming more ideal than yourselves?! Huh?! Look, you stupid potato, if you're going to make my fratello upset just because he and England's music is better than everyone-"

"That's not my point, Romano," Germany cut him off, raising his voice a bit to shut the older Italian up. "My point is, the whole cause of this...is _Assumere_. That's what you call yourselves, isn't it?"

* * *

**GREETINGS, MORTALS XD :D Fezzes here, with a new story...Um, so yea :D I'll come out with a few more newbies probably, and updates to ZombieTaliaPocalypse, Ponytalia, and a few others will be out soon. Sooo Rock Stars, yea :D This story is sort of a Spin-off of ZombieTaliaPocalypse, in which I have mentioned these two were a rock band. This is basically what would happen with their career WITHOUT the Apocalyse XD Possible GerIta and UsUk by fan's discretion...Um...Yea :D I would appreciate suggestions for songs you would like to see performed, but I won't tell you what I think because I won't have time...But I need symbolic songs, songs that might apply or relate to either character. Remember, Romano is part of the band too :D Sooo, see ya! :D**

**~Fezzes64**


End file.
